


В поисках новых пейзажей

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Холмс внезапно обнаруживает, что его друг – вовсе не открытая книга, каким он привык его считать. Вопрос только в том, что ему теперь делать с неожиданным открытием





	В поисках новых пейзажей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeking New Landscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330660) by Kate Lear. 



> действие происходит во время событий рассказа "Загадка Торского моста". При цитировании фрагментов из рассказа переводчик не пользовался опубликованными переводами АКД.  
> Этот текст - перевод фика Кейт Лир Seeking New Landscapes, который она удалила из сети вместе с другими фиками по Холмсу АКД в связи с их публикацией в электронной книге (которая сейчас временно недоступна для приобретения). Однако разрешение на перевод и размещение перевода в сети она дала.  
> Да, и не могу не добавить, что этот текст выиграл первое место на конкурсе RSYA 2017 в номинации "лучший перевод" )

  
Часть первая

В начале истории, которую мой верный друг и коллега доктор Джон Уотсон с легким оттенком истерики назвал «Дьяволова нога», он ссылается на мое знакомство с доктором Муром Агаром и сообщает, что, возможно, когда-нибудь предаст гласности примечательные подробности этой встречи. 

Он, конечно же, просто меня дразнит. 

Настоящие обстоятельства, при которых я увидел доктора Мура Агара – не скажу, что познакомился с ним, – за несколько месяцев до событий с дьяволовой ногой, никогда не могут быть преданы гласности без того, чтобы представители Скотланд-Ярда не задали по этому поводу крайне неудобные вопросы. В результате, и очень скоро, Уотсон оказался бы за решеткой, а моя собственная жизнь прекратилась (во всяком случае, полностью утратила бы смысл). И в то же время нельзя отрицать, что обстоятельства и впрямь были весьма примечательными и запустили самую экстравагантную цепь событий, которая заслуживает того, чтобы хотя бы однажды быть изложенной без обычных уотсоновских туманностей, недомолвок или уходов в сторону. 

Я в то время расследовал загадочное исчезновение мистера Гринхалча – вполне заурядное дело, отличающееся, однако, достаточным количеством необычных деталей, чтобы привлечь мой интерес. Я давно уже считаю, что образование – это процесс, который длится всю жизнь, поэтому взялся за расследование в надежде узнать что-то новое. Но даже я не мог предположить, какую форму примут мои расширившиеся познания. 

Расследование увело меня на несколько дней из Лондона, и я отправил телеграмму – сообщить Уотсону, чтобы не ждал моего прибытия, ибо он отличался нелепой, хоть и очаровательной особенностью волноваться, когда долго не получал от меня вестей. Если говорить откровенно, это была не единственная его черта, которую я находил очаровательной, но я давно уже приучил себя относиться к нему так же, как к красивому закату или великолепной сонате. Мы наслаждаемся их прекрасными свойствами, но по умолчанию не можем глубоко к ним привязываться. В случае приведенных мной примеров причиной тому – их мимолетность, в случае же с Уотсоном, самым постоянным человеком в моем окружении, дело было в его явном пристрастии к прекрасному полу и обширном опыте в общении с его представительницами – как сам Уотсон однажды объявил всему миру на страницах «Стрэнда» в приступе бахвальства, совершенно для него нехарактерном. 

Меня определенно нельзя назвать человеком, который не разбирается в человеческой природе, и я знаю, что пристрастие к одному полу не всегда означает отсутствие интереса к другому, но я не находил ни единого признака подобного интереса в своем товарище. А уж поверьте мне – я искал. Ни один человек, пересекавший порог нашего дома, какой бы сомнительной ни была его репутация, не удостоился и десятой доли внимания, с которым я наблюдал за Джоном Хэмишем Уотсоном, доктором медицины, выпускником Лондонского университета, ветераном ужасной битвы при Майванде, обладателем пули в ноге, которая причиняет ему сильную боль в сырую погоду, метким стрелком из армейского револьвера и долготерпеливом обитателем Бейкер-стрит. После двух-трех месяцев пристального, хоть и по необходимости тайного, наблюдения я сделал вывод, что интересы Уотсона столь же неколебимо устремлены в сторону дам, сколь мои – в противоположном направлении. Этот вывод был только подкреплен его женитьбой, и я наложил строгий запрет на появление каких-либо сильных чувств с моей стороны. Мне определенно было приятно делить жилище (а позже и работу) с загорелым и красивым бывшим солдатом с трагическим прошлым, но у меня не было ни малейших намерений вести себя подобно романтической героине – мучиться глупыми надеждами на то, чему никогда не бывать. 

Но я чувствую, что ухожу в сторону, а ведь сколько раз я критиковал Уотсона за превращение простого и поучительного упражнения в дедукции в чрезмерно драматизированную приключенческую историю, которая уместнее смотрелась бы на страницах рождественского альманаха для мальчиков. 

Итак, возвращаясь к моей истории: расследование увело меня на несколько дней из Лондона, однако, совершенно непредсказуемым образом, мне пришлось вернуться раньше, чем я полагал. Я обнаружил у мистера Гринхалча привычку приезжать в город и под вымышленным именем посещать опиумный притон недалеко от порта. Прежде чем последовать за ним, я зашел в одну из своих берлог, разбросанных по всему Лондону, чтобы принять обличье «капитана Бэзила» – этого персонажа я всегда использую, когда работаю в прибрежной зоне. Дело было в Уайтчепеле, где достаточное количество денег позволяет приобрести абсолютно все, что вам может взбрести в голову, включая комнату, в которой вы намереваетесь держать всего лишь несколько комплектов одежды и баночек с гримом, а владелец дома будет снисходительно относиться к вашим хаотическим прибытиям и отбытиям. 

Мой путь от этого убогого жилища к притону лежал мимо маленькой, весьма потрепанной на вид гостиницы на улице, название которой я сообщать не стану. Это было укромное местечко, которое, без сомнения, видывало в своих стенах немало тайных встреч – как раз и в тот момент, когда я бросил на него взгляд, по ступенькам поднималась пара джентльменов. Я подходил все ближе, подвязывая на ходу шейный платок и размышляя, не заскочить ли в таком виде на Бейкер-стрит – удивить Уотсона и миссис Хадсон, ведь за долгие годы они встречались со множеством желающих повидать капитана Бэзила или передать для него послания, но ни разу не сталкивались со старым пройдохой лицом к лицу. 

Однако готов поспорить, что они не были бы и вполовину так ошеломлены, как я тем вечером, когда один из джентльменов наверху лестницы повернулся – и я узнал профиль моего достопочтенного соседа. Я чуть не ахнул, так велико было мое изумление, когда мужчина рядом с Уотсоном накрыл его руку ладонью, и они встали перед главным входом гостиницы. Теперь, пользуясь преимуществами ретроспективного взгляда, я знаю, что это был доктор Мур Агар собственной персоной, но тогда я видел только высокого красивого мужчину, черноволосого и черноглазого, со смуглым лицом средиземноморского типа, часто сопровождающим подобную масть. А еще я невзлюбил его с первого взгляда – за чрезмерную фамильярность, с которой его рука опустилась на поясницу моего друга перед тем, как пропустить его вперед, в открывшуюся дверь. 

Я с усилием взял себя в руки. Они ни в коем случае не могли войти в гостиницу по какой-либо из обычных, противозаконных причин, поэтому мне осталось только выяснить, почему Уотсон оказался в компании мужчины, которого я раньше никогда не видел. 

Я подождал десять минут, прежде чем последовать за ними. В результате быстрого осмотра местности выяснилось, что в фойе, если, конечно, это убогое помещение заслуживало такого наименования, их уже не было, так что, пожертвовав монетой в полкроны, я проскользнул мимо консьержа и поднялся на второй этаж. Там располагалось совсем немного номеров, и я помедлил на лестничной площадке, пытаясь расшифровать по вмятинам на ковре, в какую сторону они направились. У Уотсона была трость с овальным металлическим наконечником, но, к сожалению, ковер в гостинице отличался такой потертостью, что ничего разобрать мне не удалось. 

Пока я раздумывал, из одного номера до меня донеслись голоса. Я узнал глубокий баритон моего друга и, ни секунды не мешкая, скользнул в свободный номер по соседству, закрыл его изнутри на ключ и приложил ухо к стене. 

Безусловно, мне могут заметить, и совершенно справедливо, что подслушивание – это возмутительно плохие манеры, не говоря уже о нарушении границ частной неприкосновенности. На это я могу ответить только одно: меня никогда особо не заботили социальные ограничения, когда речь шла о высшей цели. Мой друг явно попал в беду – иначе зачем ему было тайно встречаться с кем-то в подобном непристойном месте? И я подумал, что он простит мне мое вторжение. 

Боже мой. Есть ли на свете большие слепцы, чем те, кто не хочет видеть? За шокирующе короткий период времени иллюзии, которые я питал годами, разбились вдребезги, когда звуки, доносящиеся из соседнего номера, поведали мне не только о том, что доктор со спутником встретились здесь по совершенно обычной причине, но и что Уотсон представляет собой высочайшего профессионала на данном поприще. Меня и самого никак нельзя назвать невинной овечкой, но некоторые из страстных звуков и горячечных восклицаний, проникших через стену, потрясли меня буквально до глубины души. Надо сказать, что все эти звуки и слова издавал спутник моего дорогого доктора, и меня невольно посетила совершенно непотребная мысль: что обширный опыт Уотсона, очевидно, научил его тому, что в ситуациях, требующих осторожности, нужно держать рот на замке. У доктора Агара явно отсутствовала данная способность, и я еще успел подумать, что ему бы пошло на пользу пребывание в рядах британской армии, прежде чем вновь обрести контроль над своими мыслями. 

Голова моя настолько пошла кругом от неожиданного открытия, что я опустился на тонкий ковер, устилавший номер, и несколько минут просидел на нем, прежде чем осознал необходимость уйти, пока они были столь поглощены страстью. Когда мы только съехались, Уотсон предупредил меня о вспыльчивом характере – и он нимало не преувеличивал. Конечно, время слегка смягчило эту вспыльчивость – с сожалением должен сказать, что в качестве соседа по жилищу я могу устроить любому человеку либо серию уроков по обретению контроля над своими эмоциями, либо апоплексический удар. Поэтому сейчас, чтобы вывести Уотсона из себя, требовалось более провокационное поведение, и все же – он до сих пор мог быть весьма устрашающим в своем гневе, а я не имел ни малейшего сомнения, что столь бесцеремонное вторжение в личную жизнь крайне его разозлит. 

Вновь оказавшись на улице, я устремился прочь от этой маленькой гостиницы с такой скоростью, словно все дьяволы Ада гнались за мной по пятам.  
*** 

Позже тем вечером, после ванны, которая восстановила мои силы – хоть и не моральные, но, по крайней мере, физические, – я зачесывал назад влажные волосы и пытался собраться с мыслями. Их словно разметало по ветру – и это в тот момент, когда мне жизненно необходимо было мыслить четко и логически. Капитан Бэзил превратился в кучку тряпья на полу – после испытанного шока у меня не осталось настроения для розыгрышей – и теперь я, шагая взад-вперед по своей маленькой спальне, рассеянно отбросил ее ногой в сторону. 

Вероятность того, что Уотсона могут привлекать мужчины, превратилась из нулевой в неоспоримую в течение каких-то двадцати минут. Я часто считал свое внимание к деталям не только благословением, но и проклятием, вот и сейчас – как бы я ни старался, у меня не получалось стереть из памяти каждый стон и восторженное восклицание; каждый скрип пружин кровати за стеной. Мое трижды проклятое, предательское воображение с готовностью предоставило соответствующие этим звукам картинки – и я крепко зажмурился и даже с силой прижал кулаки к векам, словно это могло помочь удалить яркие сцены, проигрывающиеся в голове. 

Раздался стук в дверь, и я вздрогнул. Боже, Уотсон явно уже вернулся – а я даже не слышал этого! Взгляд на отражение в зеркале подтвердил, что выгляжу я чудовищно: темные круги под налитыми кровью и лихорадочно блестящими глазами, мертвенно бледная кожа с чахоточными росчерками румянца на скулах. Если бы я мог выбирать, я бы, безусловно, предпочел встретиться с Уотсоном после этого поразительного открытия в лучшем виде: ухоженным, вальяжным, привычно невозмутимым. И уж, конечно, я бы не ходил при этом туда-сюда по комнате, как сумасшедший, с соответствующим безумным видом. 

Но выбирать не приходилось, и я открыл дверь на второй тихий стук, после чего мне пришлось быстро сделать перерасчет времени, которое я потратил на хождение в полной невосприимчивости к внешнему миру. Уотсон стоял передо мной уже в халате; влажные от принятой ванны волосы падали ему на лоб, голова была слегка склонена в выражении вежливого интереса, глаза лучились, а на губах играла радостная улыбка. 

– То-то мне показалось, что я услышал звуки в вашей спальне. Не ожидал, что вы сегодня вернетесь. Значит, дело продвигается успешно? 

Единственное, что я мог сделать в качестве ответа, – это уставиться на него так, словно никогда раньше не видел, что в значительной степени соответствовало моим ощущениям. Как я ни пытался, я не мог разглядеть следов того, чем он совсем недавно занимался: никаких говорящих отметин на коже (во всяком случае, тут же мысленно поправился я, в не скрытых одеждой местах), никакого напряжения во взгляде… Уотсон выглядел точно так же, как обычно. 

– Холмс. 

Если не считать того, что сейчас на его лице была написана явная тревога. Я совершенно его не винил: мои дикая наружность, молчание и вытаращенный взгляд, без сомнения, вызывали у него совершенно естественное желание обыскать спальню на предмет шприца и бутылки с раствором. Я выдавил из себя смешок, который, судя по выражению его лица, больше походил на предсмертный хрип. 

– Со мной все в порядке, Уотсон, вам не стоит беспокоиться, я не употреблял. Просто последние дни оказались совершенно выматывающими. Если позволите, я расскажу вам обо всем завтра, после порции доброго ночного сна. 

Сочувствие тут же смягчило красивые черты его лица. 

– Конечно! Должно быть, вы ужасно устали. Спокойной ночи. Увидимся за завтраком. 

Он уже открыл дверь в гостиную, когда я внезапно спросил: 

– Где вы были сегодня вечером? 

Хоть я и не имел такого намерения, эти слова прозвучали резко, словно я устраивал ему допрос. Однако его мягкое и открытое выражение лица не изменилось ни на йоту, и он спокойно ответил: 

– Встретил старого знакомца из Бартса, которого давно не видел, и мы провели вместе вечер. 

На протяжении моей долгой и насыщенной событиями карьеры меня пытались обмануть многие люди – с большей или меньшей степенью успеха. Однако ни у одного из них не получилось сделать это столь же искусно, как у человека, который стоял сейчас напротив и только что ввел меня в заблуждение, сказав абсолютную правду, но при этом никак не выдав, что может что-то скрывать. Его виртуозное мастерство лишило меня дара речи. 

Неуклюже кивнув, я выдавил из себя: 

– Ясно. Что ж… спокойной ночи. 

Оставшись вновь наедине со своими мыслями, я заставил себя прекратить расхаживать по спальне и как следует подумать. Многие годы я строго приказывал себе испытывать удовлетворение от дружбы с Уотсоном – и даже не сметь надеяться на большее. Он был хорошим человеком – он был лучшим из известных мне людей, – и когда я наблюдал за тем, как он ухаживает за Мэри Морстен и постепенно ее завоевывает, я сказал себе, что настоящий друг не должен чувствовать ничего, кроме искреннего счастья за его успех. Я никогда не говорил ему о собственных склонностях. Уотсон был идеальным джентльменом, и он никогда бы даже не подумал о том, чтобы прекратить дружить с человеком из-за прискорбных привычек того (в конце концов, он и сам испытывал слабость к азартным играм), но у многих мужчин такое признание вызвало бы настороженное увеличение дистанции в дружеских отношениях, я а этого не хотел – тем более в случае с Уотсоном. 

Более того, учитывая скрытность моей натуры, подобное признание вызвало бы вопрос – зачем я ему об этом рассказываю? Он знал, что я никогда бы не привел в наше жилище никого из своих партнеров, так что мне не было необходимости предупреждать его об этом. Таким образом, это признание практически наверняка должно было повлечь за собой сообщение о моих теплых чувствах к нему – тех самых, что я столь усердно старался в себе подавить. А что могло бы быть более отталкивающим для добропорядочного британского джентльмена, мечтающего о жене и детях, чем похотливые поползновения беспринципного инверта? Ибо что я мог предложить ему в сравнении с домом и семьей? 

Даже после смерти его жены и моего возвращения из скитаний (которое было связано не столько со смертью молодого игрока, убитого человеком, всегда знавшим, что я жив, сколько с тем, что Уотсон потерял любимого человека – и остался в полном одиночестве) – да, даже тогда я ничего не сказал. Самое большее, что я себе позволил, это профинансировать предложение моего кузена выкупить практику Уотсона, предсказуемо пришедшую в упадок из-за его скорби, и уговорить моего друга вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы я и дальше имел удовольствие общаться с ним на постоянной основе. 

Но боже мой – если рассматривать его желание иметь партнера-мужчину как возможное, а после сегодняшнего вечера оно казалось не только возможным, но и ослепительно очевидным, то этим партнером должен быть я сам. Не знаю, почему желание этого добиться пульсировало во мне с каждым ударом сердца. Я просто чувствовал его всем своим существом – так же, как я знал, когда впервые взял в руки скрипку, что ее звуки затрагивают что-то в моей душе; так же, как при первом решенном сложном химическом уравнении меня полностью захватила его элегантная утонченность. Я не был уверен в том, действительно ли Уотсон давно не видел своего гостиничного партнера – или это была еще одна ложь. Не знал я и того, испытывает ли он к этому человеку какие-то нежные чувства. И что более важно – я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, можно ли будет склонить симпатии Уотсона в мою сторону. 

Ведь именно здесь крылась суть проблемы: да, Уотсона привлекали мужчины, но мог ли его привлечь я? Я решил, что здесь нет ничего невозможного. Мне предстоит представить себя как потенциального романтического партнера – и наполнить пространство между нами этой новой возможностью. Короче говоря, я начну за ним ухаживать. Я прекрасно понимал, как нелепа эта идея, учитывая то, что речь шла об уже далеко не юном джентльмене, которого я знал, как свои пять пальцев. Но лучшего варианта у меня не было. 

Придя к такому решению, я лег в постель и потушил лампу, однако заснуть мне в ту ночь удалось далеко не сразу. 

 

Часть вторая 

После неспокойного прерывистого сна я попросил миссис Хадсон подать мне к завтраку кофе покрепче: письмо, прибывшее вечерней почтой, обещало новое дело, и я хотел приступить к его рассмотрению с ясной головой. Также я заказал яйца всмятку – зная, что это любимая еда на завтрак у Уотсона, и ожидая, что сам он появится, чтобы приступить к ней, ровно через пятнадцать минут, учитывая его четкие армейские привычки. 

Пока я ждал, я выпил две чашки кофе и перечитал письмо. Оно было от некоего мистера Нила Гибсона, пребывавшего в состоянии крайней ажитации из-за того, что женщина, к которой он явно был неравнодушен, оказалась в серьезной беде. Имя Гибсона было для меня незнакомым, но, обратившись к своей картотеке, в которой за долгие годы накопилась масса информации, я быстро нашел все, что искал: бывший американский сенатор, золотой магнат и владелец обширного поместья в Хэмпшире, приобретенного около пяти лет назад. 

Завтрак доставили, я съел яйца и переключил внимание на вчерашний выпуск «Фэмили Геральд», где быстро обнаружил как причину ажитации мистера Гибсона, так и объяснение безобразно переваренным яйцам, которыми нас удостоила новая кухарка: такая захватывающая история, несомненно, заставила ее отвлечься от работы. Я прикончил свои, но прежде, чем успел попросить у миссис Хадсон новую, более приличную порцию для Уотсона, тот уже появился. 

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся ему я. 

– Доброе утро. 

Уотсон до сих пор льстит себе, полагая, что сохранил военный навык всего за несколько минут подняться, собраться и быть готовым к новому дню, игнорируя все свидетельства того, что годы гражданской жизни нанесли некоторый урон этой его способности. Вот и сейчас – лицо его все еще было размягченным со сна, и он не смог скрыть удивление, когда обнаружил, что я мало того что уже покинул постель, но и был одет, позавтракал и явно находился в отличном расположении духа. Его удивление было понятно: дурная погода с завывающим ветром, царившая в то утро за окном, обычно побуждала меня к тому, чтобы валяться на диване в одном из, как Уотсон их называл, «приступов черной тоски» и бесцельно водить смычком по струнам скрипки. Но сегодня перспектива нового дела вкупе с решением относительно моего компаньона привели к моей нехарактерной жизнерадостности. Уотсон угадал первую причину, пусть, разумеется, и не додумался до второй, и когда он ее озвучил, я снова ему улыбнулся. 

– Способность к дедукции явно заразительна, – нежно поддразнил его я. – Она позволила вам раскрыть мою тайну. Да, у меня есть дело. После целого месяца банальных происшествий и стагнации колеса наконец снова закрутились. 

– А я могу поучаствовать? 

– Конечно, мой дорогой друг. На данный момент я мало чем могу поделиться, но мы можем все обсудить после того, как вы съедите эти прискорбно крутые яйца, находящиеся перед вами, и почувствуете в себе силы, чтобы обратить ваш живой ум на рассмотрение этого дела. 

После того как он расправился с переваренными яйцами и галантно поблагодарил за них миссис Хадсон, мы уселись в наши кресла выкурить по традиционной сигарете после завтрака. Вместе с зажженной сигаретой я передал Уотсону письмо мистера Гибсона, а затем, затянувшись своей, сжато изложил факты дела. 

Нил Гибсон был миллионером, запертым в ловушке несчастливого брака с женщиной, которую он давно разлюбил. Также в его доме проживала юная, исключительно привлекательная дама, работавшая гувернанткой двух его детей. Хозяйка дома была найдена убитой менее недели назад, поздно вечером, на мосту, находящемся всего в полумиле от дома. На ней было вечернее платье и накинутая на плечи шаль, а голова была пробита навылет выпущенной из револьвера пулей. Никакого оружия и прочих улик на месте преступления найти не удалось, но позже орудие убийства было обнаружено на дне гардероба в комнате гувернантки – и убийство это сразу сочли типичным преступлением страсти, которое все еще часто происходят даже в нашем современном обществе. 

И в то же время, даже если отставить в сторону страстную мольбу мистера Гибсона, что-то в этой истории казалось мне странным. То, что оружие оказалось на полу гардероба, было крайне подозрительно. Юная гувернантка просто не могла не понимать, что окажется главной подозреваемой после обнаружения тела хозяйки поместья – и зачем ей было прятать столь сокрушительную улику против себя в месте, где в первую очередь на нее могли наткнуться полицейские? Почему она не выбросила револьвер в находящееся рядом с местом преступления болото, где он исчез бы без следа? 

Я осознал, что погрузился в раздумья и умолк, а мой друг тихо за мной наблюдал, зная, что в такой момент меня лучше не прерывать. Я встряхнулся. 

– Да, Уотсон, револьвер нашли. Чертовски убедительная улика, а? К тому же на убитой нашли записку с назначенной встречей на этом самом месте и с подписью гувернантки. Каково! И, наконец, мотив. Сенатор Гибсон – привлекательный человек. В случае смерти жены у кого больше всего шансов на успех, если не у молодой дамы, которая уже, по всем свидетельствам, была объектом настойчивого внимания своего нанимателя? Любовь, богатство, власть – и всему этому мешает одна немолодая женщина. Некрасиво, Уотсон, очень некрасиво. 

– В самом деле, Холмс. 

– К тому же она не может предоставить алиби. Напротив, ей пришлось признать, что примерно в то время она как раз находилась недалеко от Торского моста, послужившего местом трагедии. 

– Все и правда кажется очевидным. 

Я покачал головой. 

– И все же, Уотсон, и все же! 

Я снова замолк. У меня не было ни одного свидетельства или логического аргумента для опровержения общепринятой версии преступления, только ощущение чего-то неправильного. Уотсон ничего не ответил, только смотрел на меня слегка выжидательно – как и обычно, когда он свободно признавал, что ничего не понимал, но при этом был уверен в том, что я придумаю другое объяснение. 

В этом случае, как я уже ему сообщил, я не мог изменить обличающие девушку факты. Я мог только надеяться на то, что найду новые, и рассчитывал в этом на помощь мистера Гибсона. После короткого, поразившего нас визита управляющего его поместьем он и сам прибыл на Бейкер-стрит ровно в одиннадцать часов. 

Испуганный управляющий не сообщил мне никакой ценной информации в своем бессвязном рассказе о суровости своего хозяина – только дал представление о характере этого человека, которое тут же подтвердилось с его появлением. Уотсон, в привычной своей склонности к драматизации, позже написал, что мистер Гибсон напомнил ему «Авраама Линкольна, избравшего осуществление низменных целей вместо следования высоким устремлениям». Хоть мое впечатление и не было столь цветистым, я, осмотрев его строгие, резкие черты лица, сделал вывод, что передо мной человек железной воли, который безжалостно расправится со всяким, кто осмелится встать между ним и его целью. 

Я представил доктора, после чего мистер Гибсон подвинул свой стул к моему и уселся так, что наши колени почти соприкасались. Говоря откровенно, весьма собственнический жест, но он вызвал бы у меня гораздо большее раздражение, если бы не заставил Уотсона неодобрительно нахмуриться. 

Миллионер оказался весьма неприятным типом. Поначалу он попытался заполучить мое исключительное внимание к делу с помощью денег и славы, затем ощетинился, когда я задал ему вопрос по поводу истинной натуры его отношений с мисс Грейс Данбар (так звали гувернантку). Его бурная реакция скорее подтвердила, чем опровергла мои подозрения, и я поймал себя на сочувствии юной даме, которая оказалась объектом интереса этого жесткого мужчины. Гибсон настолько оскорбился моему вопросу, а также утверждению, что он не говорит мне правду, что он подскочил и гневно навис надо мной. 

– Так вы отказываетесь от моего дела? 

– По крайней мере, мистер Гибсон, я отказываюсь от вас. Мне казалось, мои слова были предельно ясны. 

– Достаточно ясны, но что за ними кроется? Попытка набить себе цену, или страх, или что? У меня есть право получить честный ответ. 

– Возможно, – ответил я, – и я дам вам его. Это дело и без того запутано, чтобы вы еще сильнее усложняли его неверными сведениями. 

– Вы имеете в виду, что я лгу. 

– Я пытался сформулировать со всей возможной деликатностью, но раз вы настаиваете, я не буду вас опровергать. 

На лице Гибсона при этих словах отразилась столь откровенная агрессия, что Уотсон тут же вскочил на ноги. Такая трогательная демонстрация готовности меня защищать вызвала у меня легкую улыбку, которую я не смог скрыть, и Гибсон побагровел еще сильнее, подумав, что я над ним издеваюсь. 

– Не стоит шуметь, мистер Гибсон, – посоветовал я, потянувшись за трубкой. – Я считаю, что сразу после завтрака любой спор кажется слишком серьезным. Советую слегка прогуляться – свежий утренний воздух и спокойные раздумья, несомненно, пойдут вам на пользу. 

Сделав над собой усилие, Золотой Король подавил ярость и обратил ее в презрительное равнодушие. 

– Что ж, это ваш выбор. Полагаю, вы лучше знаете, как вести свои дела. Не могу заставить вас взяться за дело против вашей воли. Но вы сделали неверный выбор этим утром, мистер Холмс, потому что мне случалось ломать людей и посильнее. Все, кто вставал на моем пути, потом сильно об этом жалели. 

– Вы не первый, кто говорит мне подобное, но, как видите, вот он я. – Я все еще улыбался, глядя, как разгневанный Уотсон прожигает взглядом затылок мистера Гибсона. – Всего хорошего. Вам еще многому предстоит научиться. 

Не могу не признать, что слегка рисовался при этом – и не только для того, чтобы убедить Гибсона, что он не должен ничего скрывать, но и ради Уотсона, который восхищается невозмутимостью перед лицом опасности. К счастью, моя работа поставляет мне такие возможности на регулярной основе – и я давно уже научился выслушивать любые угрозы в своей адрес с полнейшим хладнокровием. 

Разумеется, всего через несколько минут мистер Гибсон вернулся, ибо ему было больше некуда идти – он знал об этом так же хорошо, как и я. 

Не стану описывать дальнейшие детали – это бессмысленно, потому что Уотсон уже где-то их изложил. Достаточно сказать, что через полчаса я сформировал два четких заключения: во-первых, я возьмусь за это дело, пусть только ради девушки, которая, поступив на работу гувернанткой, очень скоро обнаружила себя в такой ужасной ситуации; и во-вторых, мистер Гибсон стал мне еще более неприятен. Мало того, что он безобразно обращался с женой в попытках отвратить от себя бедняжку, он еще и сделал неприличное предложение молодой женщине, которая должна была находиться под его защитой. Я подумал о том, насколько сильным должен быть характер мисс Данбар, которая продолжила работать в таких сложных обстоятельствах ради людей, которые зависели от нее финансово, и, после окончания интервью, начал быстро собираться в Винчестер, где ее держали под стражей.  
*** 

Однако официальные процедуры слегка затянулись, поэтому я не смог, как надеялся, отправиться сразу в Винчестер поговорить с мисс Данбар. Вместо этого мы вынуждены были остановиться в поместье мистера Гибсона в Хэмпшире. 

Большую часть путешествия на поезде я то смотрел в окно, то украдкой наблюдал за моим компаньоном. Без сомнения, он полагал, что я обдумываю детали дела (хотя я уже тысячу раз говорил ему о том, что не следует строить теории, не располагая достаточным количеством информации), но на самом деле я размышлял над тем, как же он умудрился так долго вводить меня в заблуждение. Я ведь много лет искал признаки – любые признаки – того, что он может относиться ко мне не только как к другу и поставщику занимательных загадок для его рассказов. Я тщетно ждал двусмысленных взглядов в мою сторону – или хотя бы в сторону какого-то другого мужчины, ведь я не был настолько тщеславен, чтобы полагать, что его интерес к мужчинам автоматически будет означать интерес ко мне. 

Почувствовав на себе мой взгляд (одна из способностей, которые оставили Уотсону годы службы – это тонкая восприимчивость, которая могла посоперничать даже с моей), он повернулся и вопросительно на меня посмотрел. Я ответил ему улыбкой, после чего снова уставился в окно. 

– Думаете, он это сделал? 

Я снова обернулся к Уотсону. Мне не нужно было спрашивать, кого он имел в виду. Невозможно было, посмотрев на безжалостное лицо мистера Гибсона и послушав, как он страстно защищает мисс Данбар, не прийти к очевидному заключению. 

– Не знаю, – задумчиво проговорил я. – Конечно, у любой женщины, которая нажила себе врага в его лице, было бы мало шансов на безбедное существование, однако не могу себе представить, чтобы мисс Данбар согласилась выйти за мужчину, который разделался с супругой, чтобы жениться на ней. Она определенно имеет над ним определенный авторитет – а даже самый сильный и непоколебимый человек может почувствовать себя подверженным влиянию любви. 

После этой многозначительной фразы я задержал дыхание – ведь подобные слова были крайне не похожи на все мои предыдущие замечания по поводу этого чувства, и теперь я ждал, что Уотсон как-то отреагирует. Я был слегка разочарован, когда он всего лишь задумчиво промычал и погрузился в свои мысли до самого конца путешествия, однако не слишком упал духом. В конце концов, Рим тоже не сразу строился. 

На станции нас встретил сержант Ковентри, который всего через десять минут после нашего знакомства задал мне тот же вопрос, что и Уотсон. Мистер Гибсон определенно обладал выдающимся талантом очаровывать окружающих. Сержант также упомянул, что орудие убийства было лишь одним из пары револьверов, принадлежавших мистеру Гибсону, и полиции пока не удалось найти второй. 

Нил Гибсон не произвел на меня впечатления человека, который мог бы беспечно отнестись к ценному имуществу, и в этот момент у меня в мозгу что-то щелкнуло. В тот момент я еще не мог понять, почему эта деталь была важной, но что-то в ней столь настойчиво привлекало внимание, что у меня не оставалось сомнений в ее безусловной существенности. 

Мы направились к Торскому поместью, а затем к месту преступления. Смотреть там оказалось почти не на что: земля была настолько твердой, что на ней не отпечатались даже наши следы, когда мы спускались к широкому каменному мосту, который был перекинут через самое узкое место длинного и глубокого пруда, опоясанного камышом. Труп женщины был найден у входа на мост, но теперь в этом месте ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Однако же я присел и внимательно огляделся – иногда маленькие, но значительные детали имеют обыкновение выскакивать на вас, если вы сидите достаточно неподвижно и тихо, чтобы их подметить. 

И конечно, вскоре мой взгляд упал на щербину на нижней части парапета моста. Она была довольно-таки свежей, о чем свидетельствовали ее острые края и ослепительная белизна, которая и привлекла мое внимание. Мне пришло в голову, что нужно было приложить значительное усилие, чтобы оставить такую отметину в камне. Я встал и с силой постучал по граниту тростью, но, как я ни старался, никакого ущерба произвести не мог. 

Уотсон на самом деле слишком превозносит меня в своих историях, ибо в тот момент я уже обладал всеми фактами, необходимыми для того, чтобы воспроизвести цепочку событий: я знал о ревнивой натуре жены, о пропавшем оружии и о свежей щербине на парапете, которая могла быть произведена только применением исключительной силы. Однако же в тот момент я не смог этого сделать. Наша состоявшаяся позже беседа в Винчестере с мисс Данбар не принесла мне никакой новой информации. Мне следовало бы раскрыть дело сразу – и избавить бедную женщину еще от одной ночи страданий в заключении. И если бы мой мозг не был столь загружен не относящимися к делу мыслями, мне бы, несомненно, это удалось. 

Однако на Уотсоне в тот день был надет костюм из синего твида, который замечательно сочетался с цветом его глаз, а лицо его так и светилось от едва подавляемых любопытства и восхищения, которые я всегда находил очаровательными – даже до того, как узнал, он может заставить другого мужчину выстанывать имя божье с таким отчаянием, словно наступил его последний земной час. 

Так что мы направились в Винчестер и, хоть это безо всякой необходимости задержало раскрытие дела мисс Данбар, я не могу об этом сожалеть, ведь там я разгадал не только профессиональную, но и личную загадку. 

*** 

Позже, после того как мы поужинали и удалились каждый в свой номер в одной из наиболее приличных гостиниц Винчестера, я лег в постель и обнаружил, что сон все так же ускользает от меня, как и прошлой ночью. После получасового разглядывания потолка я со стоном повернулся на бок. Пусть я еще не разгадал преступление, смерть миссис Гибсон окружало слишком много подозрительных обстоятельств, чтобы согласиться с газетами и двумя судьями – в коронерском и полицейском судах, которые объявили, что им все уже ясно. Я был уверен, что завтрашний день принесет мне достаточно улик, чтобы восстановить истинную последовательность событий. 

Беспокоило меня совсем другое – человек, который спал в соседнем номере. Я чувствовал, что не слишком продвинулся в своих намерениях по отношению к Уотсону. Ведь я демонстрировал ему те же самые знаки внимания, что и всегда, и я даже не подозревал о том, что демонстрирую их в таких количествах, пока не начал сознательно отслеживать. Я открывал для него двери и зажигал его сигареты; я заказал к ужину его любимое вино и настоял на том, чтобы он занял более просторный и удобный номер. И все же я чувствовал некую растерянность. Уотсон принимал все это с обычной невозмутимостью джентльмена, и, как бы я ни пытался, я не мог понять: то ли для него это обычное дело, то ли мои действия начали оказывать на него определенный эффект, но он пока не готов это демонстрировать. 

Я не знал, что еще могу сделать. Я уже чувствовал, что данное дело странным образом подходит к моим обстоятельствам. Как из-за отмеченного мной в разговоре с Уотсоном эффекта, который может оказывать любовь на сильного и упрямого человека, так и из-за рыцарской миссии, которую мы на себя возложили: избавить благородную даму от угрозы несправедливого заточения. Я подумал, что, возможно, мне придется быть с Уотсоном более откровенным на следующий день – даже если я его при этом шокирую. Конечно, вряд ли одного дня могло оказаться достаточным, чтобы изменить его отношение и заставить взглянуть на меня как на потенциального любовника. И разочарование в любом случае окажется лучшим вариантом, чем неизвестность. Я сомневался, что долго еще смогу протянуть в таком состоянии, учитывая, что признание готово было сорваться у меня с языка еще в тот момент, когда я увидел Уотсона прошлой ночью на Бейкер-стрит. 

Прошло еще пятнадцать минут, а я по-прежнему совершенно не хотел спать – и все нервы в моем теле так и звенели от напряжения. В конце концов, издав побежденный вздох, я перевернулся обратно на спину и позволил себе признать, что теперь, когда первоначальный шок от открытия выветрился, на его смену пришло возбуждение. Несмотря на то, что все услышанные мной звуки исходили от другого мужчины, я знал лицо Уотсона и его успокаивающий голос так же хорошо, как самого себя, поэтому мне вовсе не понадобилось много усилий, чтобы воссоздать его образ во время соития. 

Представлять себе Уотсона с другим мужчиной было для меня формой эротической пытки, пусть тело и откликнулось на эти образы самым определенным образом. Я вообразил, как он лежит, совершенно обнаженный, распростершись на мятых простынях в обшарпанном гостиничном номере, и томно прикрывает глаза от ласк, которые дарит ему пристроившийся между его ног мужчина… Уотсон на коленях умело работает пальцами и языком, чтобы подарить этому мужчине удовольствие… Уотсон на четвереньках, с опущенной головой, тихо стонет, чувствуя первый толчок проникновения… 

Ахнув, я одной рукой ухватил свой восставший член, а другой потянулся к брюкам, сложенным на стуле у кровати, чтобы достать из кармана носовой платок. К физической разрядке я обычно относился как к чему-то вроде чистки зубов или стрижки ногтей – процедуре, которой приходится заниматься время от времени. Хоть это и не означало, конечно, что я был полностью невосприимчив к приносимому ей удовольствию. Однако на этот раз я чувствовал горячечное нетерпение, когда взялся за возбужденную плоть и впервые нарушил запрет представлять себе при этом Уотсона. Этот запрет я наложил на свое воображение много лет назад и строго придерживался, если не считать мгновения перед оргазмом, когда сознание выходит из-под контроля и идет на поводу самых сокровенных желаний. 

На этот раз именно я был тем самым мужчиной у Уотсона между ног; именно я слушал его прерывистое дыхание и ощущал, как широкие ладони сжимают мои плечи. Я неоднократно чувствовал на себе его твердую хватку и готов был побиться о заклад, что в качестве любовника он рассчитывает свою силу до мелочей и никогда не перейдет границу, за которой начинается грубость. Если, конечно (я усилил хватку и прошелся большим пальцем по головке пениса, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь удовольствия), его партнер не умоляет его быть смелее и жестче, преследовать эгоистичное удовольствие… ведь Уотсона нужно по-настоящему уговаривать, чтобы он вел себя в постели как эгоист, – в этом я был совершенно уверен. Если бы он трахал меня, а я лежал перед ним, лицом в подушку, и стонал, и умолял, и в конце концов начал выкрикивать его имя, смог бы он пойти у меня на поводу и вбивать меня в матрас с силой, которую я так жаждал от него получить? Получилось бы у него забыться настолько, чтобы на следующий день я чувствовал легкую боль и напоминание о нем каждый раз, когда садился на любую поверхность? 

В этот момент я кончил и, с силой закусив губу, чтобы приглушить хриплый стон, так и рвавшийся из горла, неуклюже потянулся к паху, чтобы собрать платком большую часть семени. Глаза мои закрылись, а бедра продолжали подрагивать в такт со спазмами наслаждения, прошивавшими все тело. 

В конце концов, обессиленно растянувшись на матрасе, я предпринял вялую попытку привести себя в порядок, после чего почувствовал, как наконец проваливаюсь в сон. Напоследок меня посетила мысль: мне нужно в ближайшее время откровенно поговорить с Уотсоном. Нашим отношениям определенно не пойдет на пользу, если он останется моим другом и коллегой в дневные часы – и превратится в главного героя эротических фантазий в ночные. 

Часть третья 

На следующее утро выяснилось, что я слегка проспал – и мне пришлось поторопиться с утренним туалетом, ведь я предложил Уотсону позавтракать у меня в номере. Он постучал еще до того, как я окончательно привел себя в порядок, даже раньше обычных девяти часов, и я сделал вывод, что из-за слишком жесткого гостиничного матраса и повышенной влажности воздуха нога беспокоила его сегодня утром больше обычного. Я точно знал, что это он (ни одна горничная не стучит с такой вежливой настойчивостью), поэтому тут же раcпахнул дверь. Я сообразил, что, возможно, мне стоило что-то сделать со своим состоянием дезабилье – ведь я еще не успел причесаться и застегнуть рубашку, а мои торопливые водные процедуры включали в себя энергичное оттирание определенных участков тела. Я был чистым, но прекрасно осознавал, что покраснение кожи в области, уходящей под пояс брюк, выдает меня с головой. Любой мужчина, преодолевший подростковый возраст, прекрасно понял бы, чем я занимался накануне. 

Однако мне не пришлось испытывать длительное смущение по этому поводу, так как буквально через пару секунд после того, как я открыл дверь, меня посетило ослепительное откровение. 

Если бы я появился на пороге комнаты в таком полураздетом виде перед любым из своих старых любовников, они бы затолкали меня обратно внутрь и не позволили покидать постель в течение следующего часа. Если бы за порогом оказался какой-нибудь приятель или знакомый вроде Стэмфорда, он оглядел бы меня, саркастично приподнял бровь и пробормотал язвительный комментарий. Уотсон же не сделал ни того, ни другого. Это была ситуация, в которой любой другой мужчина удивленно оглядел бы меня с головы до ног, однако взгляд Уотсона был четко направлен на мое лицо – и ни на дюйм не сместился ниже. Короче говоря, именно эта неспособность опустить взгляд поведала мне обо всем. 

Я тут же понял, каким был дураком и как много лет недооценивал своего дорогого друга. Я ждал двусмысленных взглядов в свою сторону, полных потаенной тоски и подавленного желания, – и при этом серьезно недооценивал способность Уотсона к самоконтролю. Даже в турецких банях он никогда не опускал взгляд ниже моего лица, обращаясь ко мне, в то время как остальные мужчины всегда автоматически оглядывали входящих в парилку, проявляя совершенно естественную реакцию оценивания и сравнивания себя с другими. 

Я совершенно не был готов к действиям Уотсона – его упорному нежеланию смотреть, исходящему из твердой уверенности в том, что ему нет смысла изводить себя, глядя на то, чем он не может обладать, – и я тут же приободрился. Ведь если бы он действительно относился ко мне как к брату – во что верили читатели «Стрэнда», – он запросто бы оглядел меня и даже отпустил какое-нибудь замечание по поводу того, что я не успел толком одеться. Вместо этого он, твердо глядя мне в лицо, повторил мое имя, и я понял, что мне нужно сделать. Ситуация требовала резкой эскалации – чтобы показать, что он ошибается, предполагая, что я не отвечу взаимностью на его интерес ко мне. 

– Уотсон, – внезапно сказал я, все еще держась за дверную ручку, – я инверт. 

Он с изумлением на меня уставился, а затем потряс головой, словно в уши ему попала вода. 

– Простите, Холмс, но я вас, кажется, неправильно понял. Что вы только что сказали? 

– Вы правильно меня поняли. Я сказал, что я инверт. – Я сделал паузу, после чего уточнил: – Ну, знаете… игрок на заднем дворе, содомит, заднепроходец… гомосексуал. 

Он схватил меня за плечо, толкнул в комнату и захлопнул дверь, после чего, к моему восторгу, отнял руку с такой поспешностью, словно почувствовал под моей рубашкой раскаленное железо, а не тепло кожи. Моя новая теория, таким образом, только подтвердилась. Через мгновение я заметил, что он изрядно побледнел, в чем я его совершенно не винил. 

– Холмс, нельзя говорить такое в публичном месте. 

Я пожал плечами, все еще не торопясь застегивать рубашку, и с удовлетворением заметил, как на его щеках появляются розовые пятна. 

– Почему? Вы же знаете – мы тут единственные постояльцы. И, кроме того, это правда. 

– И… давно? 

Я снова пожал плечами. 

– Лет с семнадцати примерно. 

– Лет с… 

Возможно, это было жестоко с моей стороны, но я не мог заставить себя почувствовать вину, глядя на его очевидное потрясение. Я решил, что именно сегодня мне предстоит полностью уничтожить все неверные представления, которые у него обо мне сложились, после чего я посмотрю, к чему приведут мои действия. Не говоря уже о том, что я планировал позже ему это возместить, объявив, что боготворю землю, по которой он ходит. 

Но даже сформировав этот план, я все еще не совсем представлял себе, что ожидать в ответ на мое утверждение, ибо никогда прежде не вел ни с кем подобных разговоров. Все мои любовники с усмешкой говорили, что знали о моих склонностях с первого взгляда, а Майкрофт всегда умел читать все мои грязные секреты по выражению лица и поведению. Но все же я предполагал, что любой разумный человек должен задать в этой ситуации один вопрос, которого Уотсон так старательно сейчас избегал, и вопрос этот: «Почему?» 

«Почему вы мне об этом говорите?» и «Почему вы говорите мне об этом сейчас, после стольких лет знакомства?» – вот логичные завязки для дальнейших расспросов, но Уотсон отчего-то тщательно обходил их стороной. Я не был уверен в причине, но надеялся, что ему нужно было время, чтобы перестроиться и привыкнуть к мысли о том, что его давний друг теперь может стать потенциальным романтическим партнером. 

В конце концов он тихо проговорил: 

– Думаю, мне нужно присесть. 

– Конечно, – немедленно откликнулся я, препроводил его к столу у окна и даже выдвинул стул, на который он опустился. Уотсон уставился в окно, явно избегая моего взгляда. Поняв, что он ничего не собирается говорить, я отошел в сторону и продолжил одеваться. 

Завтрак прибыл через несколько минут, в течение которых я успел окончательно привести себя в порядок. Взгляд на лицо Уотсона заставил меня прекратить перемещения по комнате, и я присоединился к нему за столом. Моя привычка откладывать питание в процессе расследования сложного дела, чтобы повысить умственные способности, стала настолько постоянной, что распространилась и на дела, которые требовали умеренных мыслительных усилий, ведь я и в лучшие времена не отличался здоровым аппетитом. Однако же, несмотря на годы доказательств, что ничего плохого со мной из-за этого не происходит, Уотсон все равно раздражался и посылал в мою сторону осуждающие взгляды каждый раз, когда я отказывался от завтрака. И сейчас, чтобы сделать ему приятное, я сел напротив, взял тост и намазал его джемом. После этого, заметив, что Уотсон уже взял со стола все, что хотел, я, под влиянием минутного каприза, облизал ложку из-под джема и аккуратно пристроил ее сбоку своей тарелки. 

Я никогда не отличался тщеславием, однако же не могу не отметить, что в прошлом не раз получал комплименты (от разных любовников, произнесенные с разной степенью разборчивости) моему энергичному и умелому языку. И если бы я продемонстрировал столь откровенно сексуальный жест перед кем-то из них, мне бы пришлось провести в постели уже не час, а два. На Уотсона этот жест тоже произвел определенное впечатление. Он уставился на свою тарелку так пристально, словно яйца с беконом были самыми захватывающими вещами в мире, а щеки его приобрели еще более насыщенный розовый оттенок. Он слегка поерзал на стуле, нетвердой рукой потянулся к чашке и сделал большой глоток обжигающе горячего кофе, отчего глаза его заслезились. 

Преисполнившись оптимизма, я в отличном настроении приступил к поеданию тоста с джемом. Пусть я давно уже запретил себе надеяться на сердечную привязанность со стороны Уотсона, но вогнать солдата в краску, в конце концов, удается не каждый день.  
*** 

В конце концов, сопровождаемые мистером Джойсом Каммингсом, адвокатом, которого назначили защищать даму, мы предстали перед нашим истинным клиентом – мисс Грейс Данбар. Уотсон, с типичным для него поэтическим восприятием женщин, уже воспел ее внешность. Даже я сам, хоть она и была не того пола, чтобы пробудить во мне желание восхвалять ее прелести, был тронут ее благородным духом и рассказал правду о незавидности ее положения, ведь мисс Данбар явно была далеко не глупа. Будь у меня сестра, я бы гордился ею, если бы она держалась с такой же смелостью и присутствием духа в подобных прискорбных обстоятельствах. 

Беседа с мисс Данбар не сообщила мне ровным счетом ничего нового, только подтвердила, что орудие преступления действительно было помещено в ее гардероб и что миссис Гибсон ненавидела эту красивую молодую женщину, которая имела несчастье оказаться объектом интереса со стороны мистера Гибсона. Впрочем, в обоих пунктах я не сомневался с самого начала. Также разговор укрепил мое убеждение в крайней маловероятности того, что эта очевидно умная женщина могла хладнокровно и преднамеренно убить жену своего нанимателя, после чего бросить револьвер на дно собственного гардероба. Возможно, это было весьма жесткой оценкой ее характера, но я всегда решительно отказывался позволять личным качествам клиента влиять на мои суждения. 

Единственным полезным пунктом нашей беседы было то, что мы почти одновременно коснулись темы револьвера и щербины на мосту, в результате чего меня наконец-то посетило второе озарение за это утро – и я понял то, что должно было быть для меня ясным с самого начала. 

Даже располагая столь малыми сведениями о прекрасном поле, я не мог проигнорировать тот факт, что миссис Гибсон явно была из женщин, которые пойдут на все ради любви к мужчине. И я сразу предположил, что она могла убить себя и попытаться бросить подозрение на человека, которого по ошибке обвинила во всех своих несчастьях. Однако я отмел эту версию из-за того, что рана предполагала мгновенную смерть, а оружия рядом с телом обнаружено не было. Но когда я, в беседе с мисс Данбар, упомянул револьвер, а затем щербину в камне, которую мог оставить какой-то твердый объект, летевший по воздуху с определенной скоростью, передо мной буквально сверкнула вспышка – такая яркая, словно меня ударило молнией, и я тут же проклял себя за то, что так долго был слеп. 

Вскочив на ноги, я торопливо попрощался и буквально выволок Уотсона из тюрьмы, после чего мы помчались на железнодорожную станцию. Я всегда отличался склонностью к розыгрышам и драматическим эффектам и предпочитал их спокойным объяснениям, и этот раз не был исключением. Если уж на то пошло, я еще больше обычного желал устроить эффектную кульминацию, чтобы вызвать на лице Уотсона мое любимое выражение изумленного восхищения. 

Я был уверен в своей правоте – я просто не мог ошибаться, однако один из недостатков активного ума – способность придумывать альтернативные объяснения, которые наводят на ложный след. Поэтому я так и расхаживал туда-сюда по купе, пока мы ехали обратно в Торское поместье. В конце концов я заставил себя сесть – хоть Уотсон и обладал терпением святого, я видел, что его самоконтроль находится на пределе. Взглянув на него, я сообразил, что смогу устроить неплохое воспроизведение событий с помощью его револьвера. Пребывая в озорном настроении от ожидания успешного раскрытия дела и спасения невинной женщины от тюремного срока, я подался вперед и положил руки ему на колени, которые под моим весом слегка раздвинулись. Уотсон в этот момент не смотрел на меня, поэтому, почувствовав крепкую хватку моих пальцев, чуть не подскочил и буквально отвесил челюсть от невероятной дерзости моего поведения. 

– Я припоминаю, Уотсон, что вы зачастую отправляетесь на подобные вылазки с оружием. 

Ноги его шевельнулись – словно он пытался стряхнуть мою хватку, но тон был спокойным и даже слегка насмешливым: 

– В самом деле. И это в ваших же интересах, как я уже не раз замечал. Вы совершенно не заботитесь о своей безопасности, когда поглощены делом.

Я невольно рассмеялся и сжал его колени – мне хотелось, чтобы он не забывал о том, что я все еще держу их раздвинутыми. 

– Это верно, я и правда отличаюсь беззаботностью, когда занимаюсь расследованием. Револьвер сейчас при вас? 

Я не разжал хватку, когда он полез в карман, и еще успел насладиться теплотой его кожи под тканью брюк, но затем все-таки отнял руки – после того как Уотсон достал револьвер и резким жестом мне его протянул. Я поспешно взял оружие из опасений за свою жизнь – ведь руки Уотсона, в отличие от голоса, дрожью выдавали волнение, и я не хотел, чтобы он случайно меня пристрелил. Взвесив револьвер в ладони, я притворился, что не замечаю, как Уотсон откашливается и тщательно вытирает ладони о штанины. Правда, мне не удалось сдержать торжествующую улыбку, когда я заметил, как он тайком прикрывает пах полой пиджака. 

– Знаете ли вы, – радостно сказал я, не пытаясь скрыть улыбку, – что ваш револьвер, скорее всего, окажется в весьма тесной связи с загадочной историей, которую мы расследуем? 

– Мой дорогой Холмс, да вы шутите! 

– Ничуть, Уотсон, я – сама серьезность. Нас ожидает опыт. Если он удастся, все станет ясно. Все будет зависеть от поведения этого маленького оружия. Вытаскиваем один патрон, теперь вставляем обратно пять и ставим на предохранитель. Так! Это увеличит вес и сделает воспроизведение более точным. 

Я знаю, что Уотсон хотел бы следовать за моими дедуктивными выводами в ходе расследования, но со своей стороны я был совершенно искренен, когда сказал ему, что помощник, для которого каждый поворот в деле становится сюрпризом, а будущее – всегда закрытая книга, – это идеальный компаньон, а также великолепная аудитория. 

Я почти не помню ни остаток путешествия на поезде, ни прогулку к мосту. Меня разрывало между горячечным предвкушением проверки моей гипотезы и не менее горячечным воспоминанием о том, как дернулись бедра Уотсона, когда я схватил его колени и раздвинул их. Я размышлял о том, ведет ли он себя так же в постели, а параллельно громко выражал неудовольствие деревенскому сержанту за то, что тот не держит дома такую элементарную вещь, как моток бечевки. 

Тем временем объект моих непристойных мыслей, как всегда, незаметно пришел на помощь и отослал местного паренька в магазин за бечевкой, не забыв потрепать его по макушке и вручить за труды шестипенсовик. 

И вот наконец я оказался на мосту, на том самом месте, где погибла миссис Гибсон – от собственной руки, в чем я был практически уверен. 

– Поехали! – вскричал я и, подняв руку, уронил револьвер Уотсона. Тут же послышался громкий стук. Я перегнулся через парапет и, только взглянув на каменную кладку, тут же издал торжествующий возглас. 

На нижнем краю парапета образовалась вторая щербина, точно такая же, как первая. Отличное доказательство того, что револьвер, из которого застрелилась миссис Гибсон, до сих пор находился в заросшем камышом пруду. Разгоряченный триумфом, я поднял взгляд на Уотсона и обнаружил, что его глаза так и сияют в ответ на мою улыбку. Меня охватило неодолимое желание одним шагом преодолеть расстояние между нами и поцеловать его улыбающийся рот, и только изумленный возглас сержанта Ковентри вернул меня с небес на землю. Я крепче ухватил трость и вернулся к делу, но не мог подавить в себе сентиментальную мысль о том, что буду самым счастливым человеком в мире, если продолжу до конца наших жизней вызывать на его лице выражение радости и восхищения. 

Часть четвертая 

К тому моменту как сержант Ковентри сходил в деревню за багром (который я намеренно не попросил принести сразу же) и вернулся к Торскому пруду, чтобы вытащить револьвер Уотсона, мои подсчеты оказались совершенно верны: мы с Уотсоном и в самом деле пропустили последний поезд в Лондон. Пришлось нам остаться на ночь в сельской гостинице, и, покуривая трубку перед ужином в частной гостиной, которую я арендовал, я, не теряя больше времени, объяснил Уотсону ход своей дедукции, не забыв честно признаться в том, что в этот раз рассуждал крайне медлительно. 

– Боюсь, вы не улучшите мою репутацию, если добавите Загадку Торского моста в свои анналы, – расстроенно вздохнул я. – В этот раз я не отличился особой живостью ума, и воображение с реальностью – то, что составляет сущность моего искусства, – не сразу сложились для меня в единое целое. Должен признаться, что щербина в камне была достаточной уликой, чтобы предположить верное решение – и я виню себя за то, что не пришел к нему раньше, однако последние пару дней мои мысли… постоянно отвлекались от дела. 

Произнося последние слова, я позволил себе задержать на нем взгляд, но Уотсон отвернулся и задал пустой вопрос о том, в какое время нас завтра собирается навестить мистер Гибсон. 

Ужин наконец был подан, а вместе с ним и две бутылки Beaune – значительно более роскошного вина, чем мы обычно себе позволяем. Я знал, что Уотсон испытывает особую слабость к этому сорту, поэтому отклонил его продиктованный вежливостью протест, отметив, что мы только что раскрыли дело и спасли невинную женщину от заключения в тюрьму, а значит, у нас есть заслуженный повод для отмечания. 

За ужином я старался развлекать Уотсона всеми возможными способами. Мы обсудили последние события, а также новый оперный сезон, только что открывшийся в Ковент-Гарден. Я даже настолько расслабился, что поделился парой забавных случаев, произошедших со мной в университете, и был весьма рад, когда он в ответ рассказал пару своих историй из прошлого. 

Затем мы вновь сидели в креслах у камина, и у каждого в руке было по бокалу сносного бренди, предоставленного гостиницей. Я подумал, что на Бейкер-стрит мне было бы гораздо легче: я мог бы сесть рядом с ним на диване – и в результате события вечера с большей вероятностью развивались бы в желаемом для меня ключе. Ведь я запланировал вечер соблазнения, но, не имея предыдущего опыта ни с позиции соблазнителя, ни с позиции соблазняемого, располагал лишь самые смутными и теоретическими представления о том, как нужно действовать. 

Если бы мы находились на Бейкер-стрит, я бы взял в руки скрипку, но вместо этого приходилось обходиться менее артистическими способами. Я забрал у него стакан, чтобы налить еще одну порцию бренди, а когда отдал обратно, намеренно коснулся его пальцев, в результате чего он поднял на меня взгляд. Я нервно сглотнул и тут же почувствовал себя неуверенно и неловко, ведь у меня уже много лет не было партнера. Меня охватило сильнейшее желание податься вперед и поцеловать его, но прежде чем я смог поддаться импульсу, Уотсон забрал у меня стакан и, пробормотав благодарность, отвернулся к огню. Продолжая чувствовать себя неловко, я вернулся в свое кресло. Никогда еще мне не было некомфортно с Уотсоном, но в этот раз между нами воцарилась напряженная тишина, и я понятия не имел, как ее прервать. 

В итоге через несколько минут это сделал сам Уотсон. Он допил одним глотком бренди и встал. 

– Думаю, мне пора в постель, старина. День был долгим, и должен признаться, что прошлой ночью я спал не так хорошо, как обычно. 

– Но еще и десяти нет, – сказал я, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. – Вы уверены? 

Мы стояли на коврике перед камином, весьма близко друг к другу, и я заметил, что Уотсон намеренно отвел взгляд, проговорив вежливо, что он вполне уверен. 

Он уже развернулся, чтобы покинуть комнату, когда я беспомощно взмахнул руками и окликнул его:  
– Уотсон? 

– Да? – хрипловато отозвался он, так и не оборачиваясь. 

– Пока вы не ушли… есть один личный вопрос, который я хотел бы с вами обсудить. 

– А он не может подождать нашего возвращения на Бейкер-стрит? Деревенская гостиница, возможно, не лучшее место для частных бесед – и, если вы не против, давайте отложим… 

– Я видел вас с ним, – в отчаянии выпалил я. 

Это было совсем не похоже на деликатное вступление, которое я планировал, но мне позарез нужно было остановить его отступление: по вежливой отстраненности в его голосе я чувствовал, что он вот-вот уйдет. А я внезапно почувствовал, что еще хотя бы минута ожидания разговора с ним убьет меня – мне просто необходимо было выяснить все прямо сейчас, в этой убогой маленькой гостиной на втором этаже «Красного льва». 

Его спина застыла, как только я сделал свое неделикатное заявление. Таким образом я успешно предотвратил его бегство, но теперь и понятия не имел, что мне делать дальше. Слова, которые так легко приходили на язык, когда я объяснял свои дедуктивные выкладки чуть ранее вечером, покинули меня – и все, что мне удалось сделать, это подойти к нему и положить руку на его предплечье. 

Он неохотно взглянул мне в лицо – и, без сомнения, прочитал на нем мое отчаянное нетерпение. Я воспринял то, что он не стряхнул руку, как хороший знак, но когда я протянул вторую к его шее, он перехватил ее и решительно сжал обеими ладонями. 

– Холмс, прекратите. 

– Прошу прощения, – тут же сказал я. – Я всего лишь хотел сказать… Я весь день сегодня пытаюсь вам сказать… 

– Что вы обнаружили мои гомосексуальные наклонности, – вздохнул он. – Я не знаю, каким образом вам это удалось, но вы правы – как и всегда, я не собираюсь ничего отрицать. Поздравляю вас, Холмс, но прошу простить за то, что не в состоянии буду выслушать ваш подробный разбор того, при каких обстоятельствах я себя выдал. 

Он говорил с таким отчаянием, что я положил вторую руку поверх наших сцепленных в замок и нежно сжал. 

– Мой дорогой, вы ничем себя не выдали. Вы великолепно хранили ваш секрет все эти годы, и я узнал о нем благодаря чистейшей случайности. Но вам не нужно было ничего скрывать, мой дорогой Уотсон, поверьте! Вы могли бы признаться мне давным-давно – и я бы пришел в восторг, ведь меня просто-таки отчаянно к вам влечет. 

Ну вот, это все-таки произошло. Признание повисло между нами в воздухе, и, что бы теперь ни случилось, не было уже никакой возможности его отозвать. 

С момента моего судьбоносного открытия в Уайтчепеле я много раз представлял себе, как Уотсон может потенциально отреагировать на мое заявление. Я предполагал, что с наибольшей вероятностью его лицо приобретет выражение вежливой отстраненности, и он с сожалением сообщит мне, что не может разделить мои чувства – за пределами теплого товарищества, которое мы делили годами. Лишь иногда я позволял себе воображать, что ему будет приятно услышать мои слова – и ему они даже польстят. 

Однако я и вообразить себе не мог, что на его лице будет написана такая мука. 

– Так это правда, что вы сегодня весь день пытались меня соблазнить. Боже мой, а я думал, что схожу с ума. Холмс, – с грустью продолжил он, – я не могу быть вашим любовником. 

Отличный ужин, которым мы не так давно насладились, осел у меня в желудке свинцом. 

– Потому что вы уже связали себя обязательствами с тем мужчиной, – предположил я, чувствуя, как внутри все немеет. 

– Что? Нет, ничего подобного… 

– Значит, вы меня не находите привлекательным. Что ж, не могу вас винить, я действительно уже не так красив, как… 

– Я не говорил этого. Боже, Холмс, да какой инверт посмотрит на вас – и не возжелает? 

Эти слова он пробормотал неохотно – словно их из него вытягивали против воли, и я начал чувствовать робкую надежду. 

– Тогда в чем же дело? – спросил я мягко, потому что он все еще был в полном смятении. Решив, что правильно угадал причину его колебаний, я поспешил его заверить: – Я уже занимался этим раньше. Вы у меня будете не первым – и даже далеко не вторым. 

Лицо его странным образом исказилось. 

– Холмс, – сдавленно проговорил он, – во имя неба, прошу вас – замолчите. Я не могу это сделать. Не могу. Я уже ваш ближайший друг, ваш коллега… Я ваш биограф, в самом-то деле! Я не могу дать вам больше того, что у вас и так уже есть; я не могу позволить себе стать вашим любовником, потому что мне придет конец, когда вы… 

В голосе его звучало все больше отчаяния, и он резко оборвал себя, но я услышал то, что он не договорил: Мне придет конец, когда вы это прекратите. 

Я хотел было тут же начать опровергать его слова, но сдержался и, сделав глубокий вдох, тщательно обдумал свой ответ, понимая, что мне, при всем моем долгом опыте общения с полицейскими, юристами и некоторыми из самых зловещих преступников в Европе, никогда еще так сильно не нужно было проявить красноречие, как сейчас – когда я разговаривал с человеком, знакомым со словами не понаслышке. Этот человек держал сейчас на ладони мое будущее – и даже не подозревал об этом. 

К сожалению, именно в данный момент я решительно не был способен к красноречию. Я чувствовал себя жутко косноязычным и неуклюжим – и максимум, на что меня хватило, это удержаться, чтобы не повторять, как попугай: «Не отказывайте мне! Вы не можете мне отказать!» 

– Впервые, когда я вас увидел, – медленно и неуверенно начал я, разорвав наконец тишину гостиной, – я был так поражен видом загорелого мужчины с такими синими – и в то же время такими печальными глазами, что пришел в себя только после того, как воткнул иглу в палец в два раза глубже, чем было необходимо. Палец заживал после этого целую неделю. Когда я вернулся на континент после трех лет скитаний, это произошло вовсе не из-за Рональда Адэра, а из-за телеграммы Майкрофта, в которой сообщалось, что вы совсем плохо восстанавливаетесь после кончины жены. Когда мистер Уингер стрелял в вас в доме Натана Гарридеба, я оказался ближе всего к убийству – из всех многочисленных встреч со всевозможными злодеями за годы нашего сотрудничества. Дэвид Вернер, молодой врач, купивший вашу практику вскоре после моего возвращения, – мой дальний родственник по материнской линии. Я профинансировал его покупку, так как надеялся, что после продажи практики вы вернетесь на Бейкер-стрит. 

Я поднял руку, увидев, какое выражение появилось на его лице после моей последней фразы. 

– Мы можем обсудить это позже. 

– Даже не сомневайтесь, – пообещал он, и какая-то часть меня порадовалась тому, что теперь он выглядел уже не столько смятенным, сколько возмущенным. 

– Если коротко, – решил я перейти к делу, потому что чувствовал, как из-за нервов становлюсь слишком болтливым, – прошу вас не думать, что мое влечение к вам насытится за несколько месяцев и возникло в результате пошлого любопытства, разгоревшегося из-за свежего открытия. Я не предлагаю человеку стать моим любовником только для того, чтобы отшвырнуть его прочь через пару лет. Я не из тех людей, кто делает что-то наполовину. Я безнадежно влюблен в вас – и мечтаю о том, чтобы состариться вместе с вами. 

Я замолчал и прикусил губу – нужно было прекращать болтовню. Все, что я хотел донести до него, я донес более чем прозрачно. На самом деле, это признание было самой открытой демонстрацией чувств в моей жизни – никому из моих любовников я никогда не говорил ничего подобного. Однако же лицо Уотсона все еще было искажено агонией нерешительности. Очень медленно, давая достаточно времени отстраниться, я снова потянулся к его лицу – и на этот раз мне было позволено прикоснуться губами к его губам. Его усы жесткой щеткой мазнули по моей верхней губе, а губы были сухими и потрескавшимися из-за холодного осеннего воздуха, но когда они шевельнулись под моими, я чуть не сошел с ума. 

Со своими природными достоинствами, Джон Уотсон целовал за свою жизнь множество мужчин и женщин – и хотя я прекрасно понимал умом, что он не мог при этом не приобрести истинного профессионализма, я оказался совершенно не подготовлен к потоку захлестнувших меня ощущений. Губы его слегка приоткрылись в чувственной ласке, а язык скользнул в мой рот. Когда я осмелился сделать ответный ход, он мягко обхватил мой язык губами, вызвав в моем воображении яркую фантазию о том, как он это делает с другим органом. Желание поднялось во мне резкой волной, и я со стоном крепко прижал его к себе. 

Я погрузился в его поцелуи, словно утопающий, который надеется никогда не спастись. Я целовал его до тех пор, пока он не утратил вкус бренди – теперь я чувствовал только его собственный вкус, а затем новую и изумительную смесь нас обоих. Я совершенно потерялся во времени – помню, что часы на камине пробили десять, потом четверть одиннадцатого, но для меня существовали лишь влажные касания его губ и теплое дыхание на моем лице. 

Когда я уже больше не мог сдерживаться – и готов был либо опозорить себя, достигнув пика наслаждения прямо в одежде, либо бездумно утащить Уотсона за собой в постель, – я отстранился, прервав серию великолепных поцелуев-почти-укусов, которыми он одаривал мою нижнюю губу. Уотсон стоял в моих объятьях, раскрасневшийся, с полуприкрытыми веками, со слегка припухшими губами и упирающимся в меня свидетельством желания. Я никогда с такой силой еще никого не жаждал. Однако же, с трудом сглотнув, я собрал в кулак все клочки оставшейся воли и изо всех сил попытался не обращать внимания на то, какими гиперчувствительными стали губы после его поцелуев и как горячо у меня было в животе от случайного прикосновения его восставшего органа к моему, что прекрасно чувствовалось через четыре слоя одежды. 

Хотя мы оба испытывали острейшее возбуждение (ведь руки наши тоже не оставались без дела, пока мы самозабвенно целовались), ни одной пуговицы на нашей одежде не было расстегнуто, даже воротнички оставались на месте. И я хотел прекратить это сейчас – пока страсть не подтолкнула его к действиям, о которых он может пожалеть на следующее утро. 

– Уотсон… Джон… – начал я прерывающимся голосом, и его дрожь от звука его христианского имени на моих губах заново меня заворожила. – Идите спать. Подумайте обо всем. Я очень вас хочу – это правда, но еще больше я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы. По-настоящему счастливы, а не просто временно довольны после удовлетворения страсти. – Я с сожалением оторвал одну руку от его поясницы и нежно провел пальцем по его подбородку.– Вы меня хорошо знаете, и осведомлены обо всех моих недостатках. Я частенько проявляю грубость по отношению ко всем и каждому, склонен к приступам черной меланхолии, бываю нетерпеливым… в общем и целом, я прекрасно осознаю, что не заслуживаю вас, но боже, как бы я любил вас… 

Я оборвал себя, ибо лицо его снова превратилось в чудовищную маску нерешительности и сожаления. 

– Уотсон, – умоляюще попросил я, – прошу, не нужно так мучиться. Клянусь, я никогда не хотел сделать вас несчастным. Идите к себе и подумайте как следует – я даю вам столько времени, сколько вам понадобится, – а затем дайте мне знать о своем решении. И уверяю вас – я приму любой ваш выбор. Единственное, на что я надеюсь, – это на то, что не разрушил нашу дружбу. 

– Никогда! – горячо откликнулся он. 

Ни один из нас к этому моменту так и не разомкнул объятье, но сейчас он шевельнулся – и я неохотно позволил ему уйти. Не зная, куда теперь девать руки, я сначала сцепил их в замок, а потом сунул в карманы. Уотсон сначала оправил пиджак, потом, как можно незаметнее, брюки – и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Я все это время решительно отказывался отводить взгляд. Я ведь никогда не объявлял себя святым, и если уж это – самый интимный момент с Уотсоном, которого мне удалось достичь, я намеревался оставить его себе на память. 

После того как он ушел, негромко пожелав мне спокойной ночи и хороших снов, я закрыл за ним дверь и прислонился к ней, слушая, как постепенно затихают его шаги. Мне было интересно – поверил ли он в ту наглую ложь, которую я ему наговорил? С Уотсоном, которого я знал раньше, у меня бы не было никаких сомнений, но Уотсон, с которым я общался последние несколько дней, был пока для меня загадкой – и я ни в чем не мог быть уверен. 

На самом деле я был совершенно не рад предоставить ему столько времени, сколько потребуется. Несмотря на мою попытку проявить галантность, я сейчас едва сдерживался от того, чтобы решительным шагом отправиться в его комнату, схватить его за грудки и потребовать, чтобы он дал мне шанс как минимум доставить ему удовольствие. Также не имел я ни малейшего намерения принимать его выбор, если он откажется вступать со мной в более интимные отношения. Я не мог позволить себе слишком много размышлять над этой вероятностью, и пока понятия не имел, что я буду делать, если его решение все-таки будет отрицательным. Я только знал, что мой отказ принимать его отказ – единственный способ для меня сохранить хотя бы крупицы оставшегося у меня разума. 

Часть пятая 

Мне доводилось проводить в жизни много бессонных ночей, но ни одна не казалась такой долгой, как эта. Наверное, в какой-то момент я все-таки заснул – когда взбудораженность от успешного окончания дела окончательно уступила место неизбежной изможденности, не говоря уже о том, что столь сильные эмоции, испытанные вечером, совершенно меня опустошили. 

Осунувшееся лицо Уотсона за завтраком красноречиво свидетельствовало о том, что он солгал, когда вежливо сообщил, что хорошо спал этой ночью. Позже, когда мы сели на поезд, идущий в Лондон, он буквально рухнул на сиденье, еле сдержав вздох облегчения. Он проспал всю дорогу, а я сидел и наблюдал за ним, хоть одновременно и ругал себя за то, что веду себя как сентиментальный дурак со страниц трехгрошового романа. 

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, я наивно надеялся на завершение разговора, начавшегося прошлым вечером, но дал себе зарок не поднимать эту тему. В итоге я занялся каталогизацией и наклеиванием ярлыков на документы, которые медленно заполняли все доступные поверхности в нашей гостиной, и в ходе этого занятия старался поддерживать обычный разговор – насколько это вообще было возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. При этом я сделал вид, что не замечаю, как Уотсон, сидевший за письменным столом, в качестве результата работы за все утро произвел всего лишь неполные полстраницы (по большей части он просто задумчиво смотрел в пространство). 

Во время обеда он почти ничего не ел, а после выглядел таким изможденным, что я больше не мог придерживать язык: 

– Уотсон, – начал я со всей возможной тактичностью, – почему бы вам не прилечь на диван на часок? Вы говорили, что у вас сегодня нет никаких дел, а выглядите вы, прямо скажем, неважно. 

Должно быть, он и правда был уже на грани, потому что согласился после совсем незначительных протестов – как во времена, когда он только что вернулся из Афганистана. Я потянулся за скрипкой, и он откликнулся благодарной улыбкой. 

Я сыграл ему Lieder Мендельсона, и тихая мелодия обволокла нас, как сотни раз до этого, но в то же время совершенно по-другому. Ведь, когда его глаза закрылись, а дыхание замедлилось, я строго-настрого запретил себе наблюдать за ним, как делал обычно, и гадать, какие образы появляются у него в голове и вызывают подрагивание век. Вместо этого я полностью сосредоточился на музыке, на плавных движениях руки и пальцев, и не позволил сознанию ни на дюйм отклоняться от непосредственной задачи. 

Когда же умерли последние тихие аккорды, я подошел к подоконнику и сел на него, подтянув колени и уставившись вниз, на Бейкер-стрит. Я заставил себя сосредоточиться на прохожих – и делать о них обычные свои дедуктивные выводы, чтобы не разорваться на части, пытаясь предсказать мыслительные процессы человека, который спал всего в нескольких дюймах за моей спиной. 

Должно быть, я и сам в итоге задремал, потому что следующее, что я помнил, было прикосновение теплой ладони к плечу. 

– Холмс, – мягко и серьезно сказал Уотсон, хотя в уголках его губ таилась легкая улыбка. – Простите, что бужу вас, старина, но вы уж очень ненадежно здесь расположились – и сильно рискуете оказаться на полу. 

Он был прав. Я встал с подоконника и потянулся. Уотсон стоял совсем близко – и не отодвинулся ни на шаг, в результате чего наши тела практически соприкасались. Я посмотрел на него с высоты своего чуть большего роста – и обнаружил на его лице серьезное, даже слегка настороженное выражение. Я тут же понял, что он определился со своим выбором. 

– Будь я проклят, если мы начнем этот разговор прямо напротив окна, – пробормотал я и потянул его за собой, к камину. Через секунду я метнулся к двери и запер ее. Я сделал глубокий вдох и подавил в себе желание вцепиться в лацканы его пиджака и нетерпеливо вытрясти из него ответ. 

– Ну что ж, Уотсон. Кажется, вы хотели мне что-то сообщить. 

– Да. Я думал над вашим… над тем, что вы мне сказали, и… да. 

У меня было такое ощущение, что весь воздух из гостиной внезапно выпустили – и мы оказались в вакууме. 

– Что да? 

Он пожал плечами. 

– Да на ваше… предложение. 

– То есть вы согласны? 

– Да. 

– Вы меня желаете? Вы думаете, что смогли бы со временем меня полюбить? 

– Конечно, я желаю вас – полагаю, после вчерашнего вечера это более чем очевидно. Что же касается второго… кто мог бы узнать вас так близко, как я, – и не полюбить? 

Это был лучший исход – на который я не смел и надеяться, и в то же время на его лице все равно была написана легкая грусть, словно он вручал мне свое сердце и ожидал, что через двенадцать месяцев я верну обратно его осколки. Уотсон выглядел как человек, добровольно вызвавшийся участвовать в миссии, из которой не рассчитывал вернуться живым, и я поклялся себе, что докажу его неправоту и буду любить его с силой и преданностью, которых он никогда еще не знал. 

Мое напряженное молчание было явно неверно истолковано. 

– Холмс, простите, что не сказал вам сразу – и заставил так долго ждать, – выпалил он, – клянусь, я вовсе не хотел проявлять жестокость. Ваше признание было для меня настоящим потрясением, я ведь давно уже смирился с тем фактом, что всегда буду восхищаться вами на расстоянии. А со временем я еще и убедил себя в том, что это будет к лучшему, ведь вы всегда казались совершенно самодостаточным человеком, который высмеивал саму идею любви, и я был уверен в том, что, стоит мне предложить вам свое сердце, оно будет разбито вашим вежливым отказом. Но я люблю вас – это чистейшая правда, мое сердце принадлежит вам безраздельно. 

Когда голос его затих, а щеки очаровательно покраснели от смущения, я дернул его на себя и начал страстно целовать. Он без малейших колебаний откликнулся на мои поцелуи, и я крепко обхватил его за талию. 

– Отказываюсь делить вас с другими, – ревниво пробормотал я ему в губы. – С этой минуты все кончено между вами и тем мужчиной, с которым я вас видел. 

– Это было всего лишь удобное соглашение для нас обоих, – выдохнул он, в то время как я спускался поцелуями по его шее и расстегивал пуговицы на жилете. – Он знал, что не может получить мое сердце – да и не стремился к этому, но в нашем обществе чертовски сложно найти джентльмена схожих пристрастий, который окажется достаточно осторожным, чтобы… ах! 

Я прихватил зубами мочку его уха – мне было уже невмоготу выслушивать похвалы в адрес слепого глупца, который наслаждался сексуальной благосклонностью лучшего человека в Лондоне – и даже не пытался при этом завоевать его любовь. В то же время я благословлял эту его глупость, ведь в другом случае, кто знает, может, Уотсон сейчас и не находился бы в моих объятьях, не целовал меня со всей страстностью и не пытался безуспешно вытащить запонки из моего воротника. Я нежно остановил его руки, ведь они заметно дрожали – а мне не хотелось, чтобы наше первое настоящее объятье в качестве любовников закончилось случайным удушением. 

Я был полон самых серьезных намерений проявить мудрость и подождать вечера, чтобы удалиться в свои покои с Уотсоном, ведь запирать их в три часа дня казалось мне слишком неосторожным. Однако когда он лизнул мою мочку и горячо шепнул в висок: «Пойдем в постель», я отправился за ним, отбросив все сомнения. Ведь я всего лишь человек, и никто на моем месте не мог бы удержаться, получив это конкретное предложение от этого конкретного мужчины. Ни у меня, ни у него не было на сегодня запланировано никаких дел, и, благодаря моей репутации эксцентричного человека, запертая гостиная была не самым странным явлением, с которым миссис Хадсон приходилось сталкиваться в течение моего проживания у нее – так что вряд ли она обратит на это особое внимание. 

Пятясь назад, не в силах выпустить Уотсона из объятий, я увлек его за собой в свою спальню. Как только мы очутились внутри, я запер дверь, отгородившись от всего мира, и направил все свое внимание на невероятно красивого человека, который стоял рядом с моей кроватью и нервно сжимал руки, словно не знал толком, что с ними делать теперь, когда он меня не касался. Я шагнул к нему и начал расстегивать пуговицы за его жилете, а он в то же время пытался перехватить мои руки, чтобы расстегнуть запонки на манжетах. Конечно, гораздо эффективнее было бы отступить друг от друга и раздеться самостоятельно, но простая правда заключалась в том, что я просто не мог выпустить его из рук. 

Когда я изредка представлял себе, как могли бы развиваться подобные сцены между нами (подобные мысленные картины были для меня в равной степени мучением и удовольствием, ведь я думал, что это никогда не осуществится), я всегда воображал себя вальяжным и утонченным – опытным соблазнителем до кончиков ногтей. И уж, конечно, я не представлял, что координация движений покинет меня при первом же его прикосновении: что я буду возиться с его шейным платком, пока он сам его не развяжет, и слишком сильно дерну за ремень. Тем более не ожидал я, что от каждого его поцелуя голова будет идти кругом – так, словно в комнате недостаточно кислорода. 

Когда я в конце концов добрался до его обнаженной груди, меня так заворожили редкие светлые волоски на ней, а также соски, темные на белой коже и на удивление чувствительные к моим прикосновениям, что я пришел в себя только того, как он настойчиво потянул меня за пряжку ремня. 

И вот наконец он оказался передо мной во всем своем обнаженном великолепии, и я подтолкнул его к кровати. Он лег, распростершись на мятой простыне, а я задержался на мгновение, чтобы насладиться открывшимся мне видом: мышцами на груди и плечах, тонкой дорожкой волос, спускающейся от пупка, даже ужасными шрамами на бедре, которые демонстрировали, как чудовищно реальна была вероятность вообще никогда его не встретить. Осознав, чем я занимаюсь, он неловко потянулся, чтобы прикрыться простыней, но я тут же выхватил ее у него из рук и, растянувшись рядом, медленно провел рукой по низу его живота. 

– Не говорите мне, что стесняетесь – после стольких ваших любовных побед, – пробормотал я ему в шею. 

– Не стесняюсь, но никто еще не смотрел на меня так раньше… – Он не договорил, ведь я чуть опустил руку и принялся исследовать на ощупь форму его члена, так идеально расположившегося на моей ладони. 

Будь на месте Уотсона кто угодно другой, сейчас бы настал момент для уточненной беседы о прошлом опыте, а также предпочтениях в различных видах физической активности и позах. Беседа эта, как правило, служила как последующему взаимно удовлетворительному времяпровождению, так и возбуждению моего партнера от красноречивого описания разнообразных действий, которые я планировал с ним осуществить. 

Однако с Джоном Уотсоном свойственные мне спокойствие и самоконтроль совершенно меня покинули. Я мог думать только об отчаянном желании доставить ему удовольствие. Я никогда еще не испытывал это желание столь сильно, даже с самым первым любовником, когда я осознавал свою неопытность, но был уверен в том, что быстро всему научусь. Поэтому, безо всяких разговоров, я скользнул вниз по постели и обхватил его член губами. Руки его тяжело опустились мне на плечи, а ноги раздвинулись, позволив мне устроиться между ними. Я вобрал его орган в рот и начал нежно посасывать, одновременно кружа пальцами по поверхности внутренней стороны его бедер. 

Сверху раздался стон. Я знал, что мои действия доставят Уотсону удовольствие – кому бы они не доставили? – но не был готов к тому, какое удовольствие получу сам. Я всегда находил эротичным ублажение мужчин ртом, и мне нравилось слушать, как они стонут и полностью растворяются в бескомпромиссном желании. Однако сейчас, ощутив между губами твердую плоть Уотсона и услышав сдавленное восклицание, когда я нежно прихватил головку его пениса, я почувствовал такое болезненное возбуждение, что пришлось собрать в кулак всю оставшуюся волю, чтобы не начать тереться о простыню. Я медленно выпустил член изо рта, покрыл ствол влажными поцелуями, после чего снова вобрал его в рот и прочно прихватил у основания рукой, принявшись как следует работать губами и языком. 

С моего удачного наблюдательного пункта мне было видно, как подрагивают мышцы его живота и как дрожат бедра от его усилий не начать вбиваться мне в рот. Я всегда был уверен, что он окажется заботливым любовником – как могло быть иначе, если я наблюдал эту заботу во всех остальных аспектах нашей жизни? – но когда он зарылся пальцами в простыню и начал буквально ерзать подо мной, мне захотелось вытолкнуть его за пределы хороших манер и заботливости. Желая увидеть, как он сходит с ума от желания и похоти – так же, как я сам, – я мягко провел пальцем вниз, в ложбинку между его ягодиц, чтобы проверить, понравится ли ему такая ласка. 

Ответ был явно утвердительным – судя по тому, как согнулись его колени и уперлись в кровать ступни; как в молчаливом согласии подались вверх бедра. Задыхаясь, я выпустил его изо рта и принялся яростно рыться в ящике моей прикроватной тумбочки. Я посмотрел на Уотсона – он лежал подо мной, с затуманенным от желания взглядом, с приглашающе раздвинутыми ногами и ждал, когда же я найду банку с вазелином, чтобы облегчить свое проникновение внутрь него. Сердце мое забилось так сильно, что я чувствовал ребрами каждый его удар. Продолжая наощупь перебирать дурацкие склянки, казавшиеся мне в этот момент совершенно ненужными, я склонился над Уотсоном и почувствовал, как его теплая рука мягко и почти лениво спускается по моим груди и животу, подбираясь к паху. Наконец он коснулся члена – и я резко выдохнул. 

Он провел пальцами по всей длине и начал медленно меня поглаживать, словно у нас в распоряжении было все время мира. Мои же попытки найти нужную банку становились все более неуклюжими – ведь с ощущением, разгорающимся внизу живота от его ласки, мне становилось все сложнее сконцентрироваться. 

Через несколько мгновений, показавшихся мне вечностью, в течение которой я поклялся, что сегодня же вечером выброшу все бесполезные склянки из своей тумбочки, я вновь оказался между его ног, а его руки больше не касались моей плоти. 

Нежно поцеловав его головку, я подразнил его у основания ануса скользким от вазелина пальцем, от чего Уотсон прерывисто вдохнул. Я осмелел и вставил палец поглубже, что вызвало у Уотсона стон; добавил второй – и он приглушенно вскрикнул. Я внимательно на него посмотрел, но он крепко сжал мое запястье, не давая мне убрать пальцы. 

– Все в порядке, Холмс. Прошу… продолжайте. 

Внутри он был восхитительно тугим, и когда я медленно согнул пальцы, Уотсон издал тихий звук. Я внимательно наблюдал за его лицом, когда впервые коснулся маленькой, твердой железы внутри него, и с восхищением увидел, как он прикусывает нижнюю губу, безуспешно пытаясь подавить протяжный стон. 

«Слушай, – сказал я себе, – он издает звуки – сейчас, с тобой. С тем, другим, он молчал». 

По звукам Уотсона можно было составить целую эротическую коллекцию приглушенных стонов – а когда я поймал его простату кончиками пальцев, он издал тихий крик, и я почувствовал, как его член дернулся у меня во рту. 

В следующую секунду кровать прогнулась под нами из-за того, что Уотсон попытался из-под меня выбраться. Он оперся рукой о матрас и почти сел, а другой рукой коснулся моего лица и все повторял мое имя. По тону был понятно, что он пытается привлечь мое внимание, а не выстанывает его на грани оргазма, поэтому я выпустил его член изо рта и поднял взгляд. 

– Что случилось? 

Лицо его раскраснелось, прядки влажных от пота волос прилипли ко лбу, и он явно пытался что-то мне сказать. У меня не было настроения угадывать непроизнесенные слова, мне хотелось только одного – вернуться к прерванному занятию, поэтому я шевельнул пальцами, находящимися внутри него в попытке заставить его лечь обратно и наслаждаться моими действиями. Хотя он практически сидел на моей руке, по большей части ее обездвижив, я умудрился доставить ему достаточно острое ощущение, так что спина его выгнулась дугой, после чего он таки умудрился выпалить: 

– Если хотите, можете взять меня. 

Я невольно закрыл глаза, и сердце мое пропустило удар. Я так сильно, до боли хотел принять его предложение, но застенчивый, прерывистый голос, которым он его озвучил, а также то, каким тугим он был вокруг моих пальцев, заставили меня сделать паузу и хрипло спросить: 

– Джон… Вы когда-нибудь раньше этим занимались? 

– Только… о боже… только пальцами, – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. 

Если раньше мне показалось, что сердце пропустило удар, то теперь я был почти уверен, что оно вообще остановится от одной мысли о том, что я окажусь первым мужчиной, который познает его столь интимным способом. Я вытянулся, чтобы жестко поцеловать его в губы, покрасневшие от того, что он постоянно прикусывал их в попытках соблюдать тишину, и только после этого ответил: 

– Джон, – простонал я, – я бы безумно этого хотел, клянусь, но не сейчас. В другой раз, когда у нас в распоряжении будет весь вечер, мы займемся этим, медленно и головокружительно, и – вы сами убедитесь – это окажется самым незабываемым переживанием в вашей жизни. Но сейчас, когда вы так близки, я хочу лишь одного – довести вас до пика наслаждения. 

Говоря все это, я положил руку ему на поясницу, влажную от пота, и подтолкнул к тому, чтобы он начал отчаянно насаживаться на мои пальцы. Я снова поцеловал его, и он резко кивнул, после чего опустился обратно на кровать, а я снова взял его в рот. Теперь я чувствовал его вкус и подозревал, что до развязки осталось совсем недалеко. 

Как и обычно в этих вопросах, я оказался прав. Мускулы его ягодиц начали напрягаться от подавляемого желания толкаться вперед – и тело обхватило мои ласкающие его пальцы еще сильнее. Я подумал, что, будь внутри мой член, мне бы понадобился весь самоконтроль, чтобы не достичь оргазма раньше него. Затем последовало мгновение замешательства, когда, непосредственно перед развязкой, он трясущимися руками оттолкнул от себя мое лицо. Я подумал, что и правда, возможно, ласкал его со слегка чрезмерной силой, и встревоженно уставился на его запрокинутую голову с приоткрытым ртом, жадно захватывающим воздух, и на руки, которые защитным жестом прикрывали пах. 

Но, приглядевшись, я понял, что этот жест был вовсе не защитным – он просто обхватил свой член и буквально через секунду выгнулся подо мной, растворившись в сладкой агонии оргазма. 

В итоге, благодаря его проклятому джентльменству, он лишил меня изумительнейшего опыта, ведь я не преувеличиваю, когда говорю о том, что меня считают весьма талантливым в этой области. С некоторым раздражением я оттолкнул его запястье и сомкнул губы на члене до того, как его пронзила вторая конвульсия. Уотсон дернулся от моего прикосновения и издал весьма неосторожный вскрик, но я крепко удерживал его в течение всей его petit mort и, из чистого упрямства, продолжал посасывать член, даже после того как он начал опадать, пока гиперчувствительность не заставила Уотсона преодолеть природную вежливость и снова мягко меня отстранить от своего паха. 

Должен признаться – когда я в прошлом доставлял удовольствие мужчинам таким образом, я всегда чувствовал изрядное тщеславие, ведь это весьма кружит голову – если получается довести человека до такого состояния. Но на этот раз, как и в течение всего сегодняшнего вечера, я чувствовал только переполняющую меня нежность. Я опустился рядом на постель и заглянул ему в лицо. 

– В своей глупой попытке проявить галантность, – начал я, стараясь придерживаться обычного своего легкого шутливого тона, – вы только что испортили изумительный опыт, который я рассчитывал разделить с вами. Заверяю вас – в этом не было никакой необходимости, я прекрасно знал, что делаю. 

– Неужели? – Можно было подумать, что он раскаивается, если бы он не выглядел таким великолепно и чувственно расслабленным, а в уголках его глаз и губ не пряталась счастливая улыбка. – В таком случае прошу принять мои искренние извинения, сердечный друг. С удовольствием в следующий раз предоставлю вам возможность доказать мне мою неправоту. 

Я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Уотсон перекатился на бок и, не открывая глаз, протиснул ногу между моими бедрами. Веселье мое тут же испарилось, когда он начал нежно, но уверенно тереться о мой член, который ничуть не опал, несмотря на длительное отсутствие прямой стимуляции. Уотсон втянул меня в ленивый, чувственный поцелуй – и я почувствовал еще более острое возбуждение. 

– Чего бы вы хотели? – Он чуть отстранился и внимательно смотрел на меня из-под полуприкрытых век. Такого ярко-синего оттенка в его глазах я не видел еще никогда. 

Я молча покачал головой. 

– Все, что угодно. Все, что захочется вам. 

Он лениво потянулся к тумбочке, на которой я оставил банку с вазелином, и я ахнул, когда его смазанные пальцы обхватили мой ствол и начали медленно по нему скользить. 

– В самом деле? Никаких предпочтений? Я могу взять вас в рот, если хотите, или вы все еще можете войти в меня – мое предложение в силе. – Член мой дернулся при его последних словах, и Уотсон пристально посмотрел на меня, проводя большим пальцем по головке. – Я серьезно. Даже готов признаться, что имел фантазии на эту тему. Я могу лечь на спину и обхватить ногами вашу талию, а вы… 

– Нет! – выдохнул я, ибо мой самоконтроль постепенно улетучивался от его слов. – Не сейчас. Я предпочел бы… подождать другого случая, когда вы окажетесь в более подходящем состоянии… ох!.. в полной мере это оценить. 

– Но вам все равно нравится, когда я говорю об этом, ведь так? – выдохнул он, и я с трудом сглотнул, подавшись бедрами вперед – к его руке, которая все это время ласкала меня. 

Уотсон – настоящий мастер слов, сколько бы я ни критиковал его авторский стиль, поэтому меня не должно было удивить, когда он склонился к моему уху и зашептал в самых изощренных деталях, что я мог бы с ним сделать. Его предложения выявили трогательную нехватку опыта в этом конкретном занятии, но, вместо того чтобы охладить меня, его наивность возымела совершенно противоположный эффект. 

Я закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям: его руке на моей плоти, его голосу, шепчущему мне в волосы грязные предложения – и в голове у меня возникали самые соблазнительные картины. Мысленным взором я видел, как он лежит на спине, удобно устроив колени на сгибах моих локтей. Я проведу долгое время, подготавливая его, прежде чем войти – и как только изначальный барьер будет преодолен, я буду смотреть на его лицо, двигаясь внутри него, жадно подмечая, как изначальный дискомфорт постепенно исчезнет и уступит место поднимающемуся волнами удовольствию, которое в конце концов вытолкнет его в океан чистейшего наслаждения. 

И вот я уже сам оказался на самом краю, дрожа всем телом и бесстыже толкаясь ему в кулак, полностью потеряв контроль. Уотсон хрипло шептал мне в ухо: «Да, да, давайте, сейчас!» – и я, должно быть, простонал его имя или подал какой-то другой знак, ибо он тут же подался назад, чтобы лучше видеть, как я кончаю. Ухватив меня за подбородок, он не позволил мне спрятать лицо в изгиб его шеи или в плечо – и я заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть голодное выражение, с которым он смотрел на меня, но затем физические ощущения завладели мной – и я совершенно в них растворился. 

Уотсон не отпускал меня, но постепенно замедлил движения, заметив, что я начал морщиться от их интенсивности. В конце концов, когда я снова открыл глаза, я обнаружил, что он уже находится в полудреме, но все еще смотрит на меня сквозь полуприкрытые веки с невероятно довольным выражением лица, а рука его все еще обвивается вокруг определенной части моего тела – словно защищая (и, я бы сказал, утверждая свои права). 

Я лежал, абсолютно счастливый, и наблюдал за тем, как его веки постепенно закрываются – и он погружается в сон. Вскоре мне придется его разбудить, ведь одно дело – ненадолго закрыться ото всех посреди дня, и совсем другое – провести за запертыми дверьми спальни несколько часов. Но в этот момент я испытывал такой совершенный покой, что мне не хотелось тормошить его и вырывать из отдыха, который он, безусловно, заслужил после двух эмоционально выматывающих дней. 

Вскоре я должен был встать, одеться, принести влажный кусок ткани, чтобы очистить свидетельства нашего активного отдыха с его живота и бедер. Вода в моем умывальнике была чистой, но холодной, а просить принести горячую в такое время дня было бы крайне неосторожно. В любом случае, я с нетерпением ожидал, как увижу подрагивание мышц его живота от холода – и услышу недовольное ворчание. Затем я решил отправиться в лавочку, которую обнаружил в ходе расследования дела лорда Сен-Симона – и купить там устриц, связку вальдшнепов и несколько пыльных бутылок самого изысканного вина, ибо я чувствовал, что у нас есть повод для отмечания. Мне бы хотелось вылезти из окна спальни на крышу и разделить там мою радость с голубями. Мне бы хотелось отвести Уотсона в «Симпсонс» и заказать там лучшие блюда из меню, а затем отправиться в оперу, или в театр, или просто на прогулку в парке – или куда угодно на его выбор. 

Но прежде чем сделать все это, я просто лежал на разворошенной постели, рядом с Уотсоном, голова которого покоилась на моей руке, и нежно ерошил ему волосы.

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящее путешествие в страну открытий заключается не в поисках новых пейзажей, а в обретении нового взгляда на мир. Марсель Пруст 
> 
> Outre – экстравагантный (фр.)


End file.
